Maxwell Dixmor
Info Dr. Maxwell Dixmor is an evil philosopher and chemical genius who is one of the few secret rulers of the planet earth. Just as Giuseppe Travonni aka Blood Roach was familiar with him, Max knew of his adversary long before they met. Cursing an underling for not killing him when he had the chance, Dixmor declared that "Travonni is the only man with the imagination to sense the exact nature of our plans." Maxwell had first gained fame in the world of psychology when he claimed to have fully analyzed Daniel Lamb from afar. Max would lend credence to his own claims by learning of Travonni's true intention is destroying the Project and possess all of its funds. However, his hatred of Travonni (which his true form was a 10-feet/3 meters tall cockroach with a devil horns) turned into more and more of a deranged obsession, using his medical expertise to hatch a series of bizarre plots based around genetics and mind control in order to defeat Travonni and continue to corrupt Earth. Biography Despite only five feet tall and being kinda old, Maxwell is a very heartless demon that seems to have been extracted directly from your childhood nightmares. Dixmor has tortured and abused earth since October 1993, when he became the leader of the Project and was known to be the worst leader of them all. Max is consumed by an infernal desire to set ablaze the lives of fellow people, leaving a scorched path of destruction behind his fiery and evil footsteps on earth. Some of Dixmor's more demented acts have included setting a church on fire, throwing an poor woman into a hard-build tombstone, kidnapping too many people to test experiments on. No one is safe from his twisted desires and demonic impulses. Least of all, it would seem, Maxwell himself. For years, the sadistic Master has been greedy and would do anything to hold his title forever as the richest man on the planet. But people received a shock on one of the most infamous nights of Dixmor's career when, after losing million dollars who were stolen by Giuseppe Travonni, he tortured poor unfortunate souls down in Hell to calm his anger and set out a revenge plan on Giuseppe. Dixmor's career and his evil deeds are known and had been told by some storytellers and homeless bums, including his own cousin, Roberto Dixmor, that Max is indeed a bad man. He has also pioneered some of the most vicious manipulations of all time, including controlling over Carter, Edgar Rose and few other political-affiliated people. Like his cousins and relatives, Max wields a big grudge with himself and revenge on poor innocent people for not respecting him and the Project, including hating on Special Forces Observation Squad for not believing that Project will succed in corrupting Earth, Edenia and Outworld. He has shown no mercy for his victims and experiments he had done on his victims. Maxwell, like Clurkicus, is known to be as evil as Lord Shinnok himself. Maxwell did awakened a big uncontrollable demon in 2013, and send him to Connceticut to posses a teenage girl and control her so she could be one of Project's puppets, that girl was none other than Kia herself. These evil deeds led Dixmor becoming more and more greedy and corrupted with power than ever before. His own cousin, Richard Dixmor was also forced to join in therapy of Maxy's experiments at the asylum, and this therapy test was so brutal it made Richard a cannibalistic psychopath and he started to eat human flesh and became an total animal, but despite all his mental illnesses, he was still able to become the 3th leader of the Project. This experiment was known as one of Maxwell's top best experiments. Death In 2015, the Dixmor Project was about to be ratted out by Travonni. Travonni convinced Umberto to be in the Project, and lied that he is against their enemy, Domenico Von Crane, but he was actually on Dom's side, yet Umberto didn't know it. Later in Project's meeting room on their island in the church Travonni was sold out, when everyone played the Revelations game. Umberto made Giuseppe all Project's members' scapegoat, however, Umberto was tired of taking orders from his old boring-a*s cousin Maxwell and wanted to be the leader so badly. And this was the last straw, Umberto ordered Travonni to kill Maxwell in 26th of August and he did it by ripping off Max's jaw with a crowbar. After Ugo Dixmor shows up the fight starts, in which way, Travonni kills Luigi Tattaglia, his henchman Alejandro Burromuerto and resurrected from the death a week ago - Aldo der Lertrich, who kills him again, and Travonni is stabbed but he escapes death, by quickly running through a portal. Gallery Maxwell_Dixmor.png|Maxy Dixmor. Maxwell_Dixmor_with_needle.png|Dixmor with needle, about to brainwash you. Maxwell's_death.png|Dixmor at his dying breath. Marko_Dixmor_2.jpg|Dixmor making up another robot to control more people. Max_Dixmor.jpg|Maxwell Dixmor, trying to look just like Satan from Gat out of Never Never Land. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russians Category:Americans Category:Doctors Category:Filled with Evil Category:Project Leaders Category:Dixmors Category:Rich People Category:Arsonists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Satanism Category:Antagonists